Paths to the Heart
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: NaruxSaku! One act of kindness changes EVERYTHING for our favorite blond. Now watch, as he gets everything he truly deserves, whilst Sasuke is bashed into the ground! Smart, Dark, and POWERFUL Naruto, Bleach x-over.
1. First Kiss

Sighing Naruto got off the swing, his now 5"11 body far too big for his usual place of relaxation, yet another growth spurt having taken place over the past month.

He adjusted the blue bandanna round his head, imagining that it was a headband, and not some bright piece of cloth that he had stolen from the fabric shop.

So he just leaned against the tree, trying his best not to cry as he watched all the graduates pour out of the academy, each one holding a shiny new Leaf headband-

Which he would not be wearing this year, having failed the genin exam yet again, the embarassment so great, that he had just walked out, not wanting to see everyone else pass, leaving him behind for yet another year

He knew better than to mingle with them, he still didn't understand the looks their parents gave him, but he knew well enough, that if he hung around them to long-

A beating would be in order.

He HATED beatings.

Already he could feel their piercing stares, and turning to go-

He nearly ran into someone, a girl with pink hair, who was crouched behind the tree-

Crying?

Kindness kicking in, he knocked on the wood beside her, and heistantly, she looked up with a snifle, tears pooling in her emerald eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

The girl, like him, was tall for her age, and if he had to guess, she was around the 5"8 mark.

She wore a plain red dress, and her eyes were red from crying, yet filled with loneliness and sadness, much like his own.

He took note that she too, did not have a headband.

"You okay?" His voice cracked, and he winced at it-

Yet she nodded, unafraid of his deepening voice, even though it was early for his age, her hands now over her head, pulling her rough pink bangs over it, in an attempt to-

Hide it, perhaps?

"I-I-I d-didn't study, c-cuz everyone said I had a big forehead-

Naruto shook his own head, speaking in simple sentences still. "No, you don't."

A light blush lit her face as he knelt before her, sapphire blue eyes meeting emerald green, as he wracked his mind for a remedy to this situation. "You shouldn't hide it. Makes it worse."

"W-What?" She stuttered, as he snapped his fingers, and began undoing his bandanna, untying the simple knot that held it there.

Then, he still did NOT know why, he brushed her hands aside, then , nudging her hair back, he tied the bandanna on , thus holding her bangs back.

From his small pack, he pulled out a mirror, and held it out to her.

"Better?"

For a moment, she just stared into it, then ever so slowly, a small smile lit her face, as she touched one hand to the bandanna

"WOW! Its so pretty!"

He was at a loss for words as she beamed up at him, eyes alight with glee.

"Can I keep it?"

He nodded numbly, unsure. "Sure...

Suddenly, he felt something, warm and moist, yet soft and firm against his cheek.

He felt his face heat up, in a light blush

He blinked as the girl pulled away, all smiles now.

"Sakura."

"Eh?" He blinked, still reeling from the fact that he had been-

A giggle escaped her, and it was like peals of heavenly music. "Its a name silly! My name."

"Naruto." He spoke his name without even thinking.

Smiling, she pulled him towards the crowd, and he unwillingly allowed her to do so.

"Okay then Naruto-kun, from now on, you and me are best friends!"

Kissed. He had just been kissed by Sakura Haruno.


	2. I'm back

(Years later)

Sakura's heart was pounding out of her chest as the door to the academy opened, and a familiar voice, now much deeper, boomed out.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei, I just got back."

The jonin gaped at Naruto, then recovering, waved the wayward nin to his usual seat beside Sakura.

"Welcome back then, but you need to-

With a smirk, four perfect clones poofed into existence besides Naruto, and he held out a hand for the headband.

"Fork it over."

Iruka did so, surprised that Naruto was so different now.

"Well, you're just in time for the last team."

"Team Seven-

Naruto Uzumaki...

Sasuke Uchiha...

Sakura felt the eyes of the arrogant bastard on her, and suppressed a shiver, doing her best to ignore that dick of an Uchiha.

Honestly, she didn't know WHY all the girls were so hot for the emo punk, but honestly, she couldn't care less about the 'last Uchiha'.

It was _Naruto _she had her sights set on.

"And Sakura Haruno."

Silently, she let out a small _'Yay!' _In her mind, this was perfect!

The blond arched an eyebrow from where he sat, unaware of Sakura's eyes on him.

Slowly, she gave him a once over, thinking how good the headband looked on him.

The years had been harsh to her friend, but he was still the same old Naruto.

He had left for a year, and come back the same yet-

Except over time, he had _somehow _come into ownership of a ver large sword, that which was strapped to his back, wrapped in cloth, hiding the deadly steel beneath.

Furthermore, two more blades hung at his hips, one on the left, the other on the right.

They appeared to be nothing more than nondescript katanas...

Gone was his jumpsuit of old, and instead he wore a long sleeved white open jacket, which served to expose the toned skin there... baggy white pants, and sandaled feet, that were covered in grey socks, the outlines of his toes seen through the fabric, held against his now brown sandals.

His hair, once blond, was streaked with lines of blue at the tips, his hair now standing slightly on end, giving the quiet nin an almost rugged look. **(Grimmjow's hairstyle)**

She felt the blush come to her face as he noticed her out of the corner of his eyes, then ever so slowly, he smiled, for the first time since he had returned from his self proclaimed 'training-trip', exposing the tips of his pointed teeth.

Odd, they seemed...Sharper than last time.

They seemed to _grow _as he spoke.

"Sakura."

His voice was deeper now, it no longer cracked.

He ran an eye over her, and her face went from pink, to beet red, as her attention was drawn away from his teeth.

At last, his eyes met hers, sparkling with warm amusement, as sapphire locked with emerald.

"You've grown up."

A small giggle escaped her lips at the bold statement. "Really?"

For indeed she had.

Little did he know, that she had DELIBERATELY failed last year, just for the possibility of being on the same team as him.

He was 15 now, and she was fourteen.

Yet still her body had blossomed into puberty, her curves easily seen against her red dress, her once flat chest was no longer so, now boasting a pair of firm double C breasts, which pushed against the tight fabric of her open end shirt, exposing a good deal of her chest.

Her hair was no longer short, now flowing long and loose over her shoulders.

All the baby fat was gone for her face, which was more defined and mature, truly the apple of any admirer's eye.

She had been asked out on many the date this past year-

And had turned each potential suitor down.

Waiting for HIM to return.

(Sakura's POV)

Does he know what he's doing to me? Honestly, leaving for a year then coming back like THIS? Somethings not right with him. Actually, come to think of it, he's different... A lot quieter, and pensive for one thing...

Before he was just cute, now...he's HOT!

He seemed edgier than before not as innocent...

Yet the odd thing was...

She liked it.

--

(Later on the roof)

Kakashi shook his head as he looked over the three.

_'So this is sensei's son..._

"Okay, how about a little introduction? Likes, dislikes, goals, dreams etc."

Looking over Naruto, his visble eye closed in an upside down U of a smile as he singled the solitary blond out.

"Why don't you go first?"

Naruto nodded, then moved into the light, from where he had been leaning against the pillar.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like a lot of things-

His gaze flickered to Sakura briefly, before he resumsed staring his sensei straight in the eye.

"And there's not much I dislike-

He glared at Sasuke, who snorted and looked away.

"As for my dreams-

He patted one of the swords belted to his hip, tone laced with pride.

"I'm going to become the greatest swordsman in the world."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "That's a lofty goal."

Naruto frowned, dead serious when it came to his dream.

"And I intend to reach the finish line."

Then he sat down, sitting on the steps behind Sakura.

Kakashi looked to the well endowed Haruno next.

"How about you?"

Standing up, Sakura introduced herself. "Im Haruno Sakura, and I like-

She glanced to Naruto, and let out a giggle.

"My dream is-

Another glance to Naruto.

"And I dislike-

She turned to Sasuke now, eyes blazing. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

--

(Training grounds)

Naruto frowned as Sakura arrived. "Did you eat breakfast?"

She shook her head. "Nope, did you?"

He nodded. "Of course I did. I need to be at full strength for this."

"Loser," Grunted Sasuke. "Kakashi said NOT to eat breakfast."

Naruto just smiled. "And by the growling of your stomach it would seem you listened-

In a poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry I'm late I-

Naruto waved him off. "Just tell us what we have to do already.

Frowning, Kakashi held up two bells, and gave them the instructions.

Naruto knew something was up immediately. "Wait a minute, that means only two of us are gonna pass."

Kakashi just smiled. "You have until noon."

"And I take it we have to go at you with intent to kill."

Kakashi nodded once, pulling out his perverted book, and already reading the next page.

"Precisely-

Naruto smirked as he drew one blade, the one on his back. "Good, then I won't need to-

As if of its own will, the cloth came undone, wrapping around his wrist, revealing his blade in all its glory.

It looked like an oversized butcher knife, the edge of it silver, the tip the darkest purest black.

"Hold back."

Kakashi eyes widened. "That blade-

His student grinned, twisting his wrist, and slowly spinning the blade until it was a blur of motion, spun by the cloth wrap around his hand.

"I hope you're ready sensei."

The jonin frowned, reaching for his headband, which covered his other eye. "My my, I never expected this...

Slowly, he pulled it up, exposing-

His Sharingan eye.

Naruto's eyes widened, whilst Sasuke hissed in a sharp intake of breath. "Sharingan?!"

But the newly trained genin seemed not to care, a wild grin upon his face now, as his blade glowed a wicked blue, a cerulean arc through the red light of the morning sun.

Suddenly, its spin halted, and it snapped back into his hand, with an audilbe slap.

He held it high, the giant zanbato glowing a bright sapphire

"Shout-

Kakashi began making seals-

Just as Naruto snapped his wrist taut, and thrust the blade forward in a arc of blue lightning.

"ZANGETSU!"


	3. Date

Hatake had other things on his mind as the crescent wave screamed across the abyss towards him.

"CHA!"

Namely one emerald eyed kunoichi, which was about to roundhouse his face in!

At the last second, he was able to grab her wrist, AND step away, but this in turn left him open, as Sakura reached for the bells, forcing him to divert another hand to stop her there.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Now a pair of the crescent waves roared towards him and Sakura.

Deftly stepping away from both attacks, Kakashi released Sakura, ducked and rolled, putting some distance between them…

"Too slow, sensei."

The Jonin hissed in pain as a hard right kick catapulted him into a tree, courtesy of Naruto.

As the oak splintered behind his back, Kakashi could not help but chuckle to himself, sliding down it with agonizing slowness.

_'Those two what…What did they teach you, Naruto?'_

The blond sprang at him, forcing his body into motion again and again, as he rolled, feinted, or just got out of the way of the melee/kenjutsu combinations.

No one knew the man's name, all he had said was that he was looking for Naruto.

When the man's identity was pressed for further, he claimed to be the boy's uncle, and with a DNA test it was confirmed, but those brown eyes and auburn hair, along with those glasses, you never would have known.

And it seemed that he had taught Naruto quite a bit.

The blond wore an arrogant smirk as he dangled the two bells from his palm. Kakashi was flabbergasted, and you could see it in his visible eye.

"When did you-

With a flick of his wrist, Naruto tossed one bell to Sakura, then kept the other for himself, as his best friend snatched one out of the air.

"Was that good enough for you, sensei?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Clearly the boy was skilled, this was undeniable, even though he clearly understood the purpose of the exercise, and he still shared one bell with Sakura.

THIS was not the Naruto he had heard so much about, the prankster, the troublemaker, the dead last in the academy…

No, this was an _entirely_ different shinobi altogether

What had happened to him?

He really didn't seem to care what others thought of him now, far from it, he had the look of "Piss me off, and you're dead." Plastered all over his face.

"…You three pass."

--

(Later)

Naruto chuckled to himself as he instructed the girl to hold her blade higher.

"There. Now… come at me!"

His apprentice did as instructed, striking hard and low, spinning under the offending kick, then slashing up, to draw a thin line of blood down Naruto's left arm.

The master looked surprised, but then she made the mistake of hesitating, receiving a smack over the head with the flat of Naruto's blade, as a result.

"Don't hesitate, I _told_ you that!"

She bowed swiftly, her long emerald hair swaying as she did so.

"Gomen, Naruto-sama."

He shook his head, and placed Zangetsu in its massive cloth sheathe

"Alright Neliel, that's enough for today."

Bowing once more, she skipped off, her large bosom bouncing with every step, drawing several perverted grins from passerby, male and femal alike.

"See you tomorrow then!"

He shook his head.

Why the blazes did Aizen-sensei want _him_ to watch over _her_?

Not that it mattered.

As long as he got stronger, then he'd accept the conditions for any training regiment.

The sounds of footsteps sounded in his ears, and he was right in suspecting that it was Sakura who had been watching him.

He looked down at her, as she took a step forward, sidling up to him.

"She seems nice."

"Pfft. She's a student I picked up on the road. Reminds me of when we were kids." He snorted derisively. "I can't believe I was ever that immature." But unlike before, she could tell that he was just putting up a tough guy front.

"So.... how have you been?" She asked shyly, and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Me? I'm fine."

She rested herself against his chest, eyes closed slightly, sighing lightly when he made no move to shove her away. Nor had he ever.

Fate had forged their paths apart, but for now, she would take what little time from him she could, to show her shy affections, that had over time, blossomed into full blown love, during his absence.

By this point, his head was resting atop hers, and he had pulled her close, deepening the embrace.

"Damnit Sakura, I missed you… He murmured into her hair, inhaling her scent, and holding her tight. Sakura shivered, but it was a pleasant one, as she nuzzled up against him, his back against the wall.

THIS was the Naruto she knew, the one she had fallen in love with.

"Naruto, do you wanna go somewhere tonight?"

"A date? Didn't see that coming."

She beamed up at him.

"Great! I'll see you at my place by six!"

And then she was gone.


	4. I Will Do As I Please

**Remember, Naruto and Sakura are 16+ in this fic!**

Naruto cracked his neck once, as he waited in Sakura's living room, hands in his pockets, clad as always, in his new attire.

The stares of her parents was irksome, but he ignored them, as if they were nothing more than insignificant insects, that he could squash at a mere moments notice.

That is, if they pissed him off.

"So...how are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura's mother, Yasha, tried to start a conversation, as Sakura got ready for their date.

At this, Naruto turned his head slightly to acknowledge her, opening his mouth to speak...

But his mild curiosity soon faded once more to annoyance, as Sakura's father, Kensei rose from his chair, crossed the table that seperated him, and looked down at the blond, who was still sitting on the couch.

"I would like to have a word with you."

"Fine." He replied, following him out to the porch...

--

(Porch)

The moment they were outside, the parent went from calm, to downright _furious_, jabbing a finger into Naruto's chest.

"Just who do you think you are?!"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Stated the blond in a deadpanned tone, seeing where this was going, and sincerely trying to avoid it, for the sake of Sakura.

"Don't you get smart with me demon brat!" Hissed the Haruno, roughly shoving Naruto-

The teen didn't budge an inch, his feet were firmly rooted into the ground.

"I'd prefer it if you _didn't_ do that." He stated coldly.

"This is my home! I'll do whatever I damn well please!" Growled the man, shoving the blond again, half a step.

In response, Naruto reached for one of his blades, even as the man was going on and on about how the blond didn't _deserve _to date his daughter, the silent rasp of metal was heard...

"You have no right to-

The cold steel of a sword was suddenly pressed against his neck, silencing him.

"I have every right to date your daughter." Hissed the blond coldly. "And I will."

"Bastard! I will not allow-

"Tell me, do you know just how _sharp_ this blade is?" Asked the genin offhandedly, cutting him off midspeak, as if this was a casual conversation, and no one was in danger of getting their head lopped off at a moment's notice. When no answer was given, he continued. "_Very _sharp actually. I crafted this baby myself, folded the steel over and over and over, until the slightest trace of imperfection was erased."

The slightest of efforts, and a thin line of blood was drawn against his flesh.

"All I have to do is push again, and you die. Just one _tiny _centimeter, and your head will roll off your shoulders like a bowling ball."

Kensei paled, but Naruto showed nothing but grim determination in those steely blue eyes of his.

"So what's it gonna be? Either way, we will be together... However, whether you live to see this...

He shrugged. "Well, its up to you, old man."

--

Yasha gave Kensei an odd look as Naruto followed him back into the living room.

She had seen the entire scene through the glass door, and was rather appalled at the beahvior of her husband.

All he said was:

"He has my permission to date Sakura."

Speaking of which, the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase drew everyone's attention.

Slowly, Naruto rose from the couch.

"Ta da!" Chirped Sakura, raising her arms so everyone could get a look at what she was wearing.

There she stood, but now entirely transformed.

Before she was hot...

But now, she was drop dead gorgeous!

Gone was her simple attire of before, but in her place was a lovely white dress.

It was long, flowing, and went down past her knees. A single strap that went around her neck as it and her ample assets seemed to be the only things holding up the dress. The fabric was cut out at the sides, exposing the alabaster, smooth, and flawless skin of her hips. Long gloved sleeves exposed her fingers, and ended at her elbows, still showing off her strong shoulders, and part of her chest, that the dress oddly did not strain against, as it had been custom made for one with such proportions as hers.

The hairtie that had held back her hair was now gone, leaving her rich hair to cascade down over the open back of her dress, her flawlees skin, laid bare.

But she had refused high heels, and Naruto was lightly amused to see that she was still wearing her sandals of before.

The corners of her lips tugged upwards in a smile, as she saw the look amazement etched upon Naruto's face, wafting her way down the stairs.

"Well? How do I look?"

Naruto gave a low whistle, as he took her hand, upon leaving the stairs.

"Somebody call heaven, I think they're missing an angel."

Immediately she blushed, and giggled slightly, despite the fact that such a complement was entirely natural for someone his age.

"Oh stop it!"

Yasha smiled warmly at the two, shooing them both out the door seconds later.

"Go on, have a good time."

"Bye mom!" Called Sakura.

"Arigatou, Mrs. Haruno." Bowed Naruto, as they set off.

"Bring her back by twelve!" Shouted Kensei as the door shut.

Naruto chuckled to himself.

"As if....


	5. Dominance

"That was...nice." She managed to say, as they walked out of the restaurant.

"It was." He said simply. "Hey, I'm walking you home." He said this without letting her protest. Not that she wanted to. She was going to make up some lame excuse to make him walk her home, but if he was volunteering, that was even better.

"I'd...like that." She murmurred.

"What?" Naruto glanced over at her, and arched an eyebrow as he saw the woman he had grown up with turn completely red. "Naruto!" She shouted in embarrassment and pushed him lightly, so she could blush without him seeing.

It was like shoving a mountain, and he didn't budge an inch. Sakura however, nearly stumbled backwards from attempting to shove him. Naruto cast her another sidelong look, then sighed to himself._ "She looks...so good..."_ He sighed, happily this time. Maybe coming back to the village wouldn't be so bad after all.

Casting a glance about, Sakura looked for something to talk about, and eventuall noticed his weapons.

"So...where did you get those?"

He patted the blade in his sash proudly.

"I made this one."

He paused in midstep to show her Zangetsu on his back.

The form of Zangetsu resembles an oversized, though more elegant, cleaver blade without a hilt guard. The sword is as tall as its wielder is; 1.75 meters, and has a silver blade with a black edge. Currently, the black cloth was wrapped around the entirety of the blade, as opposed to the handle.

"This one was a gift-

Now, he showed her the third blade, this one buckled to his hip. Oddly enough the belt, sheathe, and even the hilt of the blade and its guard, a large square with lines in the middle, were pink.

"And this one is a gift for _someone_."

Sakura blinked, not getting it.

"Here." He tossed her it.

"Ah!" She cried, catching it between her fumbling fingers. "I can have this?"

"Yup."

Silently, she buckled it around her hip.

"Thanks...

They walked home in silence for a little while longer.

"Naruto?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave?" He still hadn't answered her from this morning.

A faraway look glistened in his eyes.

"I needed to find something."

"And did you find it?"

He shook his head.

"I think so."

Sakura _knew_ her father had it out for hero, so after he brought her home, she tried to make her entrance as discreet as possible. Poking her head in the door, she sighed when she realized all the lights were out.

Her parents were asleep.

Not wasting another second, she silently bounded upstairs to open the window.

"Naruto, you can come in now." She whispered down to him, and prepared to close the window again.

He got up off the ground stretched, turned around, and tensed his legs for the jump. After making sure he would enter Sakura's room through the _window, _and not the roof, he released. All it took was one leap, and as he landed, he briefly crouched like a panther, his face mere inches from her own.

A small shiver ran through her as she saw him like that. She had expected him to use the door, not the window! But he pulled back and slid around her."So, this is your room..." Once in there, he looked at Sakura, who decided to change into her pajamas for the night. That did remind him of something though.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight." She pointed towards the small clock on the table next to her bed.

"Ah." Naruto muttered, "It's getting late."

Sakura only nodded in agreement, obviously in thought about something.

During the breif pause, Naruto couldn't help but glance at her chest one last time. He noticed that her pajama top had only two buttons keeping it together, both the _bottom_ two buttons. She did wear a bra this time though, for modesty's sake.

"Well, I better go home now." Naruto was about to turn and leave, when Sakura called out.

"Wait Naruto, would you... like to stay for the night?"

A sense of De ja vu passed Naruto, like this happened earlier or something.

He turned around and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Sakura nodded.

At that moment Naruto turned around to enter the hallway.

"Where are you going, Naruto?"

"I'm going to sleep on your couch." He paused, as if to think it over, considering what Sakura's father would try do to him if he were caught here. "Unless if you want me to sleep on the floor in here?" He answered, and asked, all within the same sentence.

Sakura thought of where Naruto could sleep, and finally, blushing a full body cherry red, said:

"You... can sleep with me. The couch isn't very comfortable to sleep on anyways, it always gives you back pains in the morning." It was _painfully obvious_ that she was making up excuses so Naruto could sleep in the same bed as her, but Naruto wasn't taking her bait.

"It's all right, really. I can stand a lot of pain." He insisted.

Sakura sighed, it seemed she would have to be blunt with him.

"Naruto... I want you... To... Sleep, with me. In. my. bed." She covered her face with her hands, but it was pointless, her whole skin tone seemed to be turning red.

Sakura lowered her head as she glanced back at Naruto, only raising her eyes to see if he'd reject her offer.

"Oh. You should've asked then." He said this as if they were talking about the weather.

"Naruto..." She whispered, "Are we a couple?"

"A what?" He asked. She had been expecting him to immediately say yes.

"You know... Girlfriend and boyfriend. A couple."

"Well..." She thought on the issue. Naruto had been kind to her ever since she could remember way back in the academy. Even Lee wasn't as kind to her as Naruto was, and he always knew was the line between right and wrong were, and had very good values when it came to trusting people.

When she thought of it, she finally said...

"Well, are we?"

Still, it came as a HUGE surprise to Sakura as he said, "Whatever made you think we were anything else?"

It also came as no surprise to Naruto as she got on her tippy toes so she could reach up to Naruto's height and planted a kiss right on his lips. Naruto wasn't shocked throughout the whole development of this. After a couple seconds of inactivity from Naruto, Sakura began to get worried as she kept her lips attached to his, but suddenly he deepened it, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered as they parted.

"I..." Sakura took a deep breath, "I love you too Naruto."

His hands traced her jaw line before-

He suddenly gripped the back of Sakura's head and placed one of the most soul searing kisses one can imagine onto herlips. A clearly shocked Sakura quickly succumbed to the pleasurable feeling now coursing through her body as she wrapped both arms around him. Lost in the moment, she began to open her mouth and moaned when she felt his tongue lick at her lips asking for entrance.

It took a little bit more than a minute before they finally parted, and his hands were resting on her hips.

"So..." Sakura said, taking a sideways glance, "I guess we should go to bed now."

He nodded.

Sakura got into the bed and awaited Naruto. When she felt no weight getting in after her, she turned around and saw him un-doing his new jacket. Even on their date, he seemed to delight in wearing the same thing.

He took of his top and laid it down on the ground near the bed.

He then rolled into the bed next to a now blushing Sakura, as she got a good look at his chiseled chest before she felt his body against her back. "Good night Sakura." He whispered into her ear, drawing a small shiver.

"Night Naruto..."

They kissed each other, and fell asleep side by side.

--

In the morning Naruto opened up his eyes and held in a yawn. He blinked a couple of time to adjust to the sunlight, and then noticed a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Sakura's hand stretched across his whole chest.

A glint shone in his cerulean eyes as he stared down at her.

A small squeak of surprise came from the bubblegum as she felt a hand on her chest. Sakura wasn't too angry however, and just rolled her eyes as she pushed the hand off her breasts.

This amused Naruto who chuckled lightly, even as she rolled to look up at him, "Good mornin..." He would have none of that, and tilted her head up by the chin." Stop it..." She muttered and closed her eyes. However, she succumbed to the kiss all the same. Luckily for both of them, it was a Sunday, the day their squad was not to be assigned any duty.

However, that did _not_ mean her parents weren't going to come in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Snarled her father, as he opened the door and saw the two lip locked. "What is he still doing here?!"

Sakura all but bolted out of bed.

"D-Dad, I can explain!"

But Naruto was already there, slamming the door _hard _in the face of her father. "Beat it, pops." Wood met bone, and the sound of his pained scream, was like sweet sweet music to the blonde's ears.

And that was how their day started.


End file.
